


Fold

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue prepares for a trip home with a little comfort from Kitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: turkey
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Rogue folds everything into tight squares for a too large bag. Kitty watches her count her folds, mouthing the numbers until she reaches four. 

"Are you nervous about going home?"

Rogue barks a short, breathless sort of laugh. 

"Honestly, my aunt was more upset that no one bothered calling her. Everything might go to shit, but my aunt made turkey and all the side dishes I like." 

"How much does she know?" 

"I said I moved into a boarding school, but couldn't reveal the location." She touches her platinum streak, shrugging, "I think she knows from news reports. Or she can piece it together." 

Kitty brushes her wrist, curling tentative fingers around her gloved skin. 

"Remember to pack socks."


End file.
